Soultouch
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: (Continuation of Phantom Dance) Julie-Su has forseen her future with Blade but when dark forces still live and his will to kill returns, can Julie-Su save her love from killing again. RR (No flames)
1. Return of Blade, Continuation

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up except Blade can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Soultouch  
  
Part 1: Return of Blade  
  
The explosion roared across the Floating Island. The trees nearest were blown back, some of which were blown out of the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Remington asked stepping out of his office.  
  
"Don't know Constable, but we're looking into it right now."  
  
"Got something Constable." Remington walked over to Sergeant Jet's desk. Remington with others crowded about the desk and checked what had caused the explosion.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"It couldn't be!"  
  
"But the computer says so!"  
  
"Quiet!" Remington yelled. "Are you sure this thing is correct Jet?"  
  
"The computer was given to us by the Brotherhood and you know they would never give us garbage."  
  
"So then according to this the Dark Legion's base was blown apart. Let's get our squads out there and check in on it." In an hour a squad of fifty of EST's best was at the former site of the Dark Legion along with Knuckles and the Chaotix.  
  
"This is crazy man." Vector said looking over the place. Everywhere you looked there were shredded, broken, charred, and twisted bits of metal. The spot the base had been in was where what was actually left of base at. It was still on fire and of no use to anyone. Some of the structures of the base were near by in what ever condition possible.  
  
"Who did this?" Espio asked to no one in particular.  
  
"He did." Remington said as he gestured to a body that everyone spotted in the open. Remington, Knuckles, and the Chaotix walked near the body.  
  
"Blade!" Julie-Su gasped.  
  
"You know this guy?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"He used to serve the Dark Legion but I convinced him to leave. Before he did he said he was going to finish the Dark Legion off." Julie-Su knelt by his body.  
  
"Careful!" Might warned her.  
  
Julie-Su rolled him over. His chest had been stabbed in the chest and had an unbelievable deep gash going from one hip to the other and running from the bottom of his rib cage to his waist. Near him was a wakizashi.  
  
"Chicken killed himself after knowing the charges." Vector said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Wrong Vector." Knuckles replied bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean Rad Red?" Vector asked in return.  
  
"He committed seppuku, honorable suicide." Knuckles pointed at the wound. "He did the traditional act of cutting himself open and then stabbing himself with his own wakizashi, the soul of the samurai."  
  
"You mean this guy was a samurai?" Espio asked recalling what he had learned about them. "But all the samurai died out a long time ago."  
  
"Blade has been alive for a long time." Julie-Su said looking at his body.  
  
"We might as well get him to a hospital. They can at least clean him up for a burial worthy of a warrior." Remington said sighing. "So much death. The ground is drenched with blood."  
  
Julie-Su and Knuckles went with Blade's body to the hospital. They removed his ninja garbs and were cleaning the wounds of dry blood when one nurse pulled away. "What is it?" The doctor asked  
  
"He's bleeding freshly." She said gesturing to the new blood.  
  
"It's just excessive blood." Another nurse shrieked. "Now what?!"  
  
"He has a faint pulse."  
  
"Don't be silly." The doctor brought a heart beat monitor and placed the needle in Blade's left arm. He plugged the machine in. "Now you'll see it was all in your heads." He flipped the switch. His blood ran cold for there was a very faint pulse indeed. He checked again and again and the beat was still there. He ran to a switch on the wall and hit it. Alarms went off and a crew came in and shifted Blade onto a stretcher. In seconds he was moved into emergency care where surgeons, doctors, and nurses began frantically working on Blade.  
  
After just a few minutes they discovered that they didn't have the technology to help him. They called the emergency line of the hospital of Haven.  
  
"We understand." Sojourner said. "We'll be waiting for his arrival."  
  
Two months passed and Blade was doing far better then he had thought to have been. Most of his external wounds had healed and surprisingly would not leave scars. It was the internal wounds that they were worried about. When he had sliced himself open he had sliced many organs open and he had ripped the left chamber of his heart open. How he was alive was beyond them but they weren't going to let him go.  
  
Julie-Su sat at Lara-Le's where Knuckles and Locke had come. While they were getting Blade into a rehabilitation tube they had checked his DNA for anything that might help them understand him. What they found was bloodline connections to the guardian line. They also discovered genetic mutations. His fur was one example of this as he was albino, but the streaks in his dreads were another. He also had damage to his DNA structure that they couldn't figure out but told them that his body aged much slower then it was suppose to. He also had some interesting mutations. For starters he was capable of running faster then most vehicles but fell far behind Sonic's speed. He also had amazing strength even for echidna standards which was quite strong in the male echidnas.  
  
Julie-Su wondered if he would be okay. Knuckles found out about her feelings for the tall echidna but he didn't go into it as he and Julie-Su had broken up two months ago.  
  
Five months  
  
"Where am I?" Blade awoke slowly. Blade felt a stiffer then a log. He looked about his surroundings and finally realized he was in a hospital. Blade then his noticed his weapons out on a table across from him and some fresh clothes folded on a table next to that. "What the-"  
  
"I see you're awake Mr. Nobokan." Blade looked at the doctor who had just entered puzzled. "You were in pretty bad shape when you came in. You had so many injuries it looked like you were the result of every casualty in a war."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Five months Mr. Nobokan."  
  
"Five months?" Blade nodded in agreement since he had no since of time. "How did I end up here?"  
  
"I brought you in." Blade looked to the doorway and spotted Julie-Su.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor left. When he did Julie-Su shut the door and walked over to Blade.  
  
"You feel okay?"  
  
"Tired, hungry, and really beat, but yeah I feel as okay as I can be for a murder of thirteen hundred."  
  
"You did kill yourself and you were reborn."  
  
"How so?" Julie-Su lifted Blade's left hand to his face and showed him something he didn't have before. Spurs. They looked like the guardian's but they turned from white at the base and turned into a dark blue. "Well I be damned." Blade said turning his hand this way and that.  
  
"So when you get out of here, how about we do something?"  
  
"Sure." Blade just hopped out of the bed which totally surprised her, got dressed, and tucked his katana and wakizashi into the belt. These weren't exactly what he would wear. Something about brown cowboy boots, blue pants with dark brown chaps, a white shirt, a dark brown leather jacket, and a brown cowboy hat just isn't him. "Next time I get my clothes."  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that?" She asked as Blade stretched out.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The two left and entered the streets of Echidnapolis. No one really looked at him except to notice his fur color and that was it.  
  
The two walked to the nearest restaurant, went in, and were seated.  
  
"So what do you like?" Julie-Su asked looking through the menu.  
  
"You." Blade said grinning.  
  
Julie-Su blushed behind the menu. "I meant to eat silly."  
  
Blade picked up his menu and looked through. It had been a while since he ate, a very long while. "To be honest Julie I haven't eaten in so long I don't know what food really tastes like."  
  
"Well that's true." Julie-Su had to agree with him there. "I'll order for you." Julie-Su thought back to her dreams of there marriage and thought of what he liked. He loved pancakes with scrambled eggs. "I'll get you some pancakes with scrambled eggs."  
  
"That sounds rather good." Blade said scratching his chin.  
  
"And a glass of Coca-Cola."  
  
"You know me rather well he said smiling. I'll let you order for until I can figure it out for myself."  
  
"Thanks." Julie-Su felt like they were already to together. The waitress came and took their orders. While they waited Julie-Su jogged his memory of what had happened during his time of absence from the living realm. As Julie-Su told him about what had happened something within in remembered what it shouldn't and he began to fill that his work was unfinished.  
  
End  
  
Please Review  
  
Blade: I'm back and healthier then ever but I'm beginning to wonder if I finished off all of the Dark Legionnaires. If I haven't then I can't rest easy until they are all dead! But how will I know if any are alive. I now need a computer with knowledge of all the island inhabitants.  
  
Part 2: Finding More Insects 


	2. Hunger to Kill Awakened

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up except Blade can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy.  
  
Note: I'm sorry for not updating or posting anything really in a while. I wrote this chapter a while back but didn't think it had the edge I wanted. I read it again and decided it had what I wanted. Here it is.  
  
Soultouch  
  
Part 2: Hunger to Kill Awakened  
  
Blade looked over at Julie-Su. She was asleep with a smile. Two months since they had been together and he enjoyed being around her, but with every passing day he felt like something was wrong as if he had missed some ants and they needed to be smothered under his heel but he had no way of knowing if any were alive. Then it hit him. He had the perfect way of knowing but he was going to need to fix himself up with some gear and what he had was destroyed in the blast of the Dark Legion base.  
  
'One must always improvise.' Blade thought. He silently slipped from the bed and went to the living room. He fetched his daisho set then returned to the bedroom and fetched his clothes. He chose to wear his boots, some pants, and a shirt. He used a belt for each leg to hold the flap of the pants close. Once he was suited up Blade left silently and made a straight path for Haven, the one place that would know where any remaining Dark Legionnaires would be.  
  
The trip over was a bit hard as Blade had to keep watch for any and all officers and any residents that were out at night. Blade took any alleyway, roof top, and/or shadowed places. When Blade got to Haven the real challenge would begin.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"You say someone broke in?" Constable Remington asked Sojourner.  
  
"Yes Constable. Someone broke into Haven."  
  
"Do you know who?"  
  
"Not in the least. Our only proof is that our main computer was on and had many files opened."  
  
"What files?" Remington asked.  
  
"Oddly enough it was files on any and all citizens that had been formally apart of the Dark Legion."  
  
"People that left the legion?" Remington asked. "That's odd. Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"I wish I knew." Sojourner said shaking his head. "I wish I knew."  
  
Then the two picked up on the exact same answer and both knew they had to find their target.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Julie-Su but do you know where Blade is?" Locke asked.  
  
"No I don't. He left a note that said he was going out to the Marble Zone." Julie-Su replied leaning against the door frame of her apartment front door.  
  
"Are you sure?" Locke asked.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Locke sighed. "We have reason and proof that Blade is head hunting even as we speak."  
  
"What?" Julie-Su stood up straight.  
  
"At two o'clock this morning Blade broke into Haven and opened up secret files on citizens that had left the Dark Legion to live peacefully here in Echidnapolis. This leads us to believe he has set out to kill them to truly finish off the Dark Legion even though they are official citizens and the knowledge of their past allegiance is only known by Haven."  
  
"I don't believe it." Julie-Su couldn't believe that Blade was still out for revenge. Was he using her for food and rest? Was he using her for personal indulgence while he cut people down? Was she going to be his last target?  
  
"I ask that you come with me to Haven so that we can protect you. We also wish to lure Blade into Haven and-"  
  
"You can't!" Julie-Su protested.  
  
"Calm down Julie-Su. We want to lure him in so we can trap him and then clear his mind of his lust for killing. We can then release him out and allow him to live a normal life again without the trouble of violence."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Remington peered through his binoculars at the many areas in the biodome his men had taken up. Julie-Su sat by the lake waiting for Blade to arrive. The biodome was huge so they decided that luring him to the very center would give them an edge because they could take him down with tranquilizers before he got out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
One officer of EST sat behind a tree with his rifle ready to tranquilize the target.  
  
Watching him from above was the target. His eyes gave off no glow from the shadows. He began to silently creep down the tree like a spider. Once he was within arm reach of the officer he reached down and quickly buried his fingers into the throat. He pulled the dead officer up and hid his body in the tree.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Remington kept a close watch on the front door of the biodome. 'Why hasn't he come in? We gave him all the clues that Julie-Su would be here and yet he hasn't arrived.' Remington then looked about the biodome at his men.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
An officer was positioned near a river. He kept his eyes focused at the front, which left him open for the figure approaching from behind. The figure placed his hands near the neck of the officer. In one swift move he twisted the neck of the officer without the slightest noise. He then moved the officer behind a bush.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Locke, Sabre, and Thunderhawk looked at the monitors. Nothing had shown up. Not even at the front door of Haven.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Locke mumbled.  
  
"It's as if he as already-" Sabre cut his sentence short.  
  
"Check the armory." Thunderhawk said. Locke nodded and typed something in. The view changed to the armory which was empty of any and all weapons. "Warn Remington that Blade is in the biodome!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Remington looked about. Something was wrong here. It was too quite, especially his men. Just as Remington's radio vibrated an explosion blew in the south quadrant which is were most of Remington's men were. "CODE RED!!!" Remington yelled out from his perch on a cliff side.  
  
Only a small fraction of his men appeared around Julie-Su. In fact out of the fifty he had brought only seven remained. He then did a quick scan of the area with his binoculars and that's when he saw the dead bodies of his men. Some were less gruesome then others. While some had been killed with neck twist or suffocation, others had been killed by horrifying stabs in the necks, chest, or abdomens, and about ten had been killed through head removal, having their heads twisted a full one hundred eighty degrees, or being ripped into shreds. Remington couldn't believe that he had failed to notice this.  
  
Just then he heard a scream. He looked to his men and noticed one had an axe imbedded in his forehead. Blood had splattered on all near him. Just then another screamed as a spear went through her stomach. She held the shaft as she fell dying. "GET OUT!!!" Remington yelled. The remainder of his officers and Julie-Su made a quick line for the exit. Another fell down to, a shotgun? He is armed with more then just ancient weapons! Remington knew that this was going to get even bloodier if Blade made it into the city.  
  
End  
  
Please Review  
  
Remington: This isn't good! Blade has quickly submitted to his will to kill and now he is loose! The only way to stop him now is with the Guardian's help. But we will need a plan. 


End file.
